The pleasure of boating is commonly marred by problems with anchoring. Much of the difficulty is because of the conditions at the place of anchoring. Conditions vary from soft mud to hard rock. Objects sometimes prevent easy retrieval. Before my invention, there was no way to change an anchor's characteristics to accommodate particular conditions. Adjustments could not be made. Prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,923, do disclose variations of the well known Danforth anchor. None have resorted to anything other than a single fixed arrangement of parts, i.e. mode, to cope with the great variety of circumstances under which an anchor must function.
My improved anchor features a fluke assembly which can serve in various modes. First, it can be made to pierce a lake or river bottom with the weight of the anchor concentrated at a single point. Or, on the other hand, the assembly can be so arranged that the flukes serve much like the spokes of a wheel for rotation out of danger of being fouled on treacherous ground. Also, the assembly may be set for any adjustment between the two described extremes. An important feature of my invention is that the particular arrangement may be established "on the spot" so the operator can use the arrangement which will best serve his needs at the particular location.
As another novel feature I have provided appropriate linkage between the anchor and line to boat to maximize both the holding power and the retrievability of my anchor.